Salsa
'Salsa '''is a female object contestant in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works]]. She competes on Laser Tag. Appearance Salsa takes the form a clear glass jar with a olive colored lid on top. She has a dark green label wrapped around the middle of her body that has a yellow triangle and the word "TOSTITERS" on the front. Her salsa insides are dark red with green and yellow splotches of spices inside. Personality Salsa is a rather depressive and neurotic individual, and is considered the emo goth of the group. She rarely speaks, and whenever she does, it’s usually because she has to do so for the challenge or if someone annoys her into talking about something. Salsa comes across as emotionally distant and somewhat uncaring of those around her, and this negative outlook she carries creates rifts in her relationships with other people in the game. The few melancholic lines Salsa does say suggest that she has depression and that she possesses a bleak view of the world around her, and her teammates tend to notice this apparent sadness. Salsa is also somewhat sassy and snarky when the time calls for it. Her speech is marked by a slight Spanish accent. Salsa lightly tosses in Spanish terms in her speech on rare occasions, while her vocal direction is somewhat deadpan and monotone. Her voice, however, sometimes shows emotion depending on the scenario at hand. Abilities * '''Throwing: '''Salsa is known to be rather good at throwing stuff a decent distance and with good accuracy. * '''Boomerang Lid: '''Salsa can throw her lid like a boomerang as a ranged attack that can knock people down. This also ties in with her knack of throwing stuff. * '''Salsa Lobbing: '''Salsa can lob her innards at people if asked to. While this move isn't really deadly, it could blind people if thrown at their eyes. Trivia * Tostiters, Salsa's brand, is a parody of Tostitos. * Salsa is one of the three food contestants competing in the series. ** Rainbow Candy and Potato make up the other two. ** Salsa and Rainbow Candy are both on Laser Tag. * Salsa's Spanish accent could be a reference to the fact that salsa, in the real world, originates from Cuba. This implies she may be a foreigner to Raik, but the exact region she originates from is not really known or explained. * Salsa's nicknames Sal and Sally are actual human names. * Salsa seems to have awareness of how strange BFUHSW is, but her attitude and mental state of depression doesn't really make her seem logical. * Salsa is one of the sadder contestants and is usually displayed wearing a lopsided frown when she's on screen. Most of the other contestants are seen smiling or with a neutral expression whenever you see them. * Salsa hates tostitos and doritos. This is most likely because people eat salsa with those food items. * If she were to run out of salsa, Salsa could still survive, but she becomes unconscious. This could imply that the salsa inside of her is like the equivalent of her blood. * Salsa works as a store clerk when not doing stuff for BFUSHW. * Salsa likes being called spicy. * Salsa is a lesbian. * Salsa is one of five contestants who is a foreigner to Raik and originates from outside of it. She comes from a fewirn island region not recognized to be part of any continent. ** Comet comes from a far off star cluster in outer space, Votebrackety comes from the Internet, Copyright's birthplace is unknown, and Fedora hails from a northwestern continent called Faros.